


Tale as Old as Time

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Roommates, Very specifically femPruCan, but i put both tags in case people don't search variations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Finding a roommate is hard. Harder still? Falling in love with said roommate once you've found her.





	Tale as Old as Time

“Thanks for answering my ad so fast,” Madeline said, smiling in relief. “Finding someone on such short notice is hard.” 

That was what she said, but in her brain, she was having a minor meltdown. This girl was stone cold gorgeous, tall with bright eyes, white hair and a top that revealed much of her pale flat stomach. 

She was perfection in female form, and Madeline was too gay for this shit. 

“Yeah! I mean, my roomie wants to move out soon so I was about to be looking for someone myself… and frankly your apartment looks nicer. If this works out I can just come to you!” 

“You said your name is Julia?” 

“Yep! But you can call me anything you like, really. Can I call you Maddie? It’s cute~ It suits you!” Julia threw her arm over her shoulder, settling in close against her side. “How’s that sound?” 

“P-perfect…” she managed, but all she's really thinking is how _amazing_ Julia smells up close. 

— 

If Madeline was better at reading signs, she would definitely see how utterly in love Julia was from the moment they met. 

Okay, Julia was always a bit dramatic about stuff, but this time it was totally true. Who could see that this adorable smart sweet woman and not fall in love instantly?  Thing was, it wasn’t even all that difficult to see. Julia was pale and every time Madeline was near her she was always some shade of pink or red. Julia was really trying to keep her gay to herself, but Madeline was an absolute angel.

“Want some pancakes?” Madeline said, turning to look at her from the stove. She was wearing an apron cinched around her cute waist, and she would undoubtedly smell sweet if Julia approached...

But Julia knew better than to approach, because she would touch if she did. Instead she took a long breath and said, “Oh yes please.” 

— 

Madeline couldn’t stand it most of the time. Everything that Julia put on made her look amazing- those long pale legs and her lightly freckled arms. Sure, Julia complained all the time about having small breasts, but Madeline wouldn’t change a thing about her. 

She was perfect. 

“How about this Maddie?” Julia said, turning to show the way her cute garters went with her skirt. She turned a circle and stuck her bottom out. “Hot right??” 

“Oh yeah,” Madeline replied. “You could get anyone with legs like that.” 

“Thanks hun~ Will you dance with me at the club?” 

“Of course!” 

“C’mere babe and let me do your makeup yeah?” 

Madeline tried to sit still as Julia leaned close and carefully spread lipstick on her lips. She didn’t even vaguely notice the way Julia kept glancing at her mouth, because she was a little too shy to look up into Julia's face. 

— 

Julia didn’t think she could fall any harder for Madeline, but god, she fidgeted with her hair when she was nervous or confused. Every time those fingers curled into that soft blonde hair, tugging and toying with it, Julia's heart went wild. How could anyone be so cute? 

“Maddie, you’re gonna pull a bald spot tugging at your hair that way. C’mon, stop studying for a while. You’re going to go crazy sitting there all day.” 

“But!!” 

“C’mon babe, just a bit. The carnival is in town. We can go play around for a while, then ya know, right back to studying?” 

Madeline nibbled at her bottom lip for a second- lips wet and pink and oh lord please help her. That was too hot. 

“Alright…” Madeline said. “Only for an hour or two?” 

“Yay!” Julia tugged her up and out the door before she could change her mind. 

-

“Wow it’s colder tonight than I thought,” Madeline said. “I didn’t think about that when we left.” 

“Here,” Julia replied. “You can borrow my army jacket.” 

Before Madeline could protest, Julia had draped it over her. It was a bit too big in the arms but it didn’t swallow her too much. “Oh no no it’s okay I don’t wanna–” 

“Nope~” Julia said, poking her nose. “You hafta wear it cause now you’re obligated to ride the ferris wheel with me!” 

Madeline blushed and nodded, and though she didn’t manage a kiss at the top, Julia took her hand and held it as they looked out down the bright and busy midway.

- 

“I’m going to win that teddy bear!” Julia announced, going to one of the game booths. It was a shooting based game and Julia was really good at those. So she put on her best smile and walked right up. 

It took two tries, but that wasn’t too bad considering. Madeline took the stuffed polar bear from her with the most adorable look of gratitude. That would’ve been plenty enough for Julia, but then Madeline took hold of her arm to snuggle in against her as they walked. 

Bright red and too happy even to speak coherently, Julia just walked around to look at the booths with her. After a while, Madeline’s arm went around her waist instead and her hand slipped into her back pocket. 

Oh, and that couldn’t be platonic could it? Julia wasn’t sure, but she wrapped her arm around Madeline’s shoulders as they walked to the subway station. 

— 

Julia needed a plus one for her cousin’s wedding. Her cousin was an amazing talented accomplished pianist, and she was marrying just about the most beautiful girl in the world (other than Madeline of course). It went to show that Julia had good taste though, because she had dated Elizaveta, her soon to be cousin-in-law, when she was young. 

Now she was... well, not dating Madeline but utterly in love with her. 

“I’m never going to be able to find a date before then,” Julia said, moaning about how sad her life was. “And my cousin, let me tell you. She’ll rub it in my face. She’s all together and has a career and a new wife. God she’ll be insufferable.” 

After a second, Madeline said with a shy expression. “I could go with you… I mean, I don’t mind pretending to be your girlfriend for the wedding.” 

“Really?” Julia’s heart pounded in her chest and she blushed bright red. “That’d be great!” 

“I think I have the dress I wore to my friend’s wedding…?” Madeline was pink too, but she was shy. Of course she’d be a bit pink at the idea of pretending to date. 

“Thank you so much Maddie. This’ll be so fun.” 

- 

Madeline drove with Julia to the wedding, and the whole thing was one long fight to keep her hands to herself. Julia was so beautiful in her dress, and all Madeline had to do was reach over and put her hand on her knee… But she didn’t. She behaved. 

Right up until the reception and subsequent after party where she spent a revealing long time grinding on Julia (and even stealing a quick flirtatious kiss.) She’d regret that in the morning, probably... But on the dance floor, she felt Julia’s thighs between her own, was able to run her hands teasingly through her hair, saw the light of arousal in her eyes. And she needed to taste those lips. 

Julia had been surprised but she hadn’t be angry… So that was good at least. Still it would be hard in the morning. She’d have to apologize. 

— 

“Louiiiiiise,” Julia whined as she threw herself down on her sister’s bed. “She kiiiiissed me. She apologized or whatever but she kissed me. What could that mean?” 

Louise looked up from calculus homework and sighed. “At the wedding, you mean? Maybe she likes you.” 

“What do you mean maybe? I need advice! God, she’s perfect, and I never know what to do!” 

“Do you want me to be honest with you?” Louise said as she put her pencil down. 

“It’s the only way to make me leave!” Julia said, pouting. 

“Well I think,” Louise said slowly. “That you both have low self esteem when it comes to relationships. I think you like her but think you’re not good enough for her. And I think Madeline thinks the same thing. She likes you, but she doesn’t think you could possibly like her back.” 

Julia was quiet for a very long time. Finally, Louise interrupted her reverie. 

“Are you dead? You’re never quiet this long.” 

“I think you might be the smartest sister ever,” Julia replied, and she leaped to her feet. “I gotta go. I got plans.” 

— 

When Madeline came home that night, the apartment smelled amazing. Madeline follows the smell of pasta and strudel to the kitchen. 

“Julia??” 

“I made food!” she said then. “I got us a movie if you want to watch it huh?” 

“That sounds great,” Madeline said, hovering near the door. She was still awkward from the whole wedding kissing debacle. “Thanks for dinner.” 

“No problem~” Julia replied and winked at her. 

Madeline’s heart clenched in her chest, but she smiled back. Well, at least she hadn’t ruined anything.

- 

After a very lovely dinner, they settle into watch a movie together. It was a dumb rom-com that neither of them had seen, and it was absolutely shit. It was predictable, and the actors had no chemistry. She couldn’t believe how bad it was. But it was a build up to a confession right? They needed to have a rom-com. 

She had Madeline curled up close against her side, and she was just waiting for the right moment to speak. 

“This movie is kinda crap,” Madeline said finally. “They have no passion at all!” 

She was laughing, but Julia saw her chance. 

“How about I show you what passion looks like huh?” 

Madeline looked up, surprise in her eyes, as Julia swooped in to kiss her mouth hotly. It only took a moment for Madeline to meet her passion. Then she laughed into the kiss, and she dragged her closer.

"That," Madeline said, never straying too far from her lips, "was a ridiculous line." But Madeline didn't pull away from her lips, which is all Julia is really concerned about right now. One kiss turned into another and soon Julia had Madeline pinned to the couch while she pillaged her mouth. 

It was a long time before they parted for air, for space to breathe, but when they did, there was no awkwardness or embarrassment like Julia expected. 

Instead Madeline gave her a wicked smile and murmured, “Fucking finally,” before snuggling into her arms to stay as long as Julia would let her. 

Which was quite long indeed. They ended up sleeping tangled together on the couch that night. Sure, Julia had a crick in her neck the next day, but she wouldn’t have changed it for the world. 


End file.
